


The Farmers Daughter

by OldHorseSoldier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Post - Red Wedding, Road Trips, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldHorseSoldier/pseuds/OldHorseSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arya and the Hound slept in the farmer's barn they were attacked by bandits.  Sally's father was killed and she asks to come with them as a cook. </p><p>"Hound, I'm sick of your cooking, always burnt or raw!"  </p><p>"Wolf-Bitch." he shot back. "You cook worse than I do!  I can boil fucking water!"</p><p>Chapter 8:  A Girl at Arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rabbit Stew

**Author's Note:**

> A/U from Season 4 episode 3. Sally is about the same age as Arya. Every thing is GRRMs or HBO's - fair use.

Sally looked at the strangers in the river bed. Her father told them "There's a storm coming, hay in the barn and Sally here makes rabbit stew just like her mother did. We don't have much but any man who bled for House Tully is welcome to it" She did not like their look but he was her father.

 

After dinner, when their guests had gone to the barn, her father asked, "Sally, you hardly ever say anything, but I know you see and hear everything."

"They liked the stew, it's maybe a long time since they had a full meal. I don't think they are related and might be the bandits you want him to protect us against. I think they are running from that Wedding. The story about serving House Tully seems false. When you mentioned the silver the girl looked like you said something wrong. But if they're honest they can do that work you want done. I don‘t know if they are"

"Sally, this has been our farm since before my great grand father. I know it's been hard on you since your mother died, but if we can hold the farm until peace comes, it will be a dowry to get you a good husband and a good life, if we can get that heavy work done I think we will make it."

 

Sally couldn't sleep, there was something wrong she couldn't place. She was half asleep when the roof started burning. "Sally get up!" She heard screams and yells and metal clanging. They grabbed the axe and knife and escape rolls and ran to the barn, even without their guests the best plan was to get the horse and run.

Two men were coming at her father. A quick slash of his ax got one - the other had his sword raised at him - all she remembered was a pitchfork and screaming NNNOOOOoooo!

 

"Father! Father!" Sally cried through her sobbing, "You can't die! I love you!" She was cradling her father in her arms watching him bleed to death.

Gasping for air her father whispered "Sally, I love you. I'm gone, nothing can be done. Go with them to a safe place, give them the silver for payment. -- Ser, take my Sally with you she is all I have. . . . Sally, I see your mother - she is calling me. I .lo v . . . " In a few seconds he died.

"It's over Sally" the girl said, "They're all dead. Your father got one and you got another with that pitchfork, the Hound and I got the rest."

"Not fast enough." She sobbed for a long time while the girl sat with her. The man looted the bodies and looked for things to take.

"Wolf-bitch" the man barked, get the silver, we'll take the horse to carry things and go.

"What about her! 

"She won't survive the winter and most likely the week, and the dead don't need silver." 

The girl screamed "I thought you said you weren't a thief!" If we take her things she should come with us!"

"Shut up and the get the silver."

"You are the worst shit ever!"

The man asked "How many Stark's have to be beheaded before you figure it out?"

The girl stood in shock.

Sally thought "He's right, I'll be dead in a week." and yelled "I can carry my own weight! You two say your tired of eating each others cooking, you liked my rabbit stew. I can ride my fathers horse."

The girl spoke up, "Hound, I'm sick of your cooking, always burnt or raw! Let's bring her, you saw what she did with that pitch fork. She can keep her head in trouble."

"Wolf-Bitch. You cook worse than I do! I can boil fucking water!" he shot back. "Ok, as long as she carries her weight, at least she isn't very heavy."

The girl smiled "Sally call me Nan. He is called The Hound. Don't call me a lady and never call him Ser. You can come with us, share our quarters, which may be a mud hole, and our pot which may be empty, carry your own weight and we will see you some place safe, if one can be found.. If we meet people, we're his daughters." 

In short order they buried her father and loaded the horses and were moving. As they rode past the next farm, Sally saw her best friend Rosie lying dead, striped, throat cut, and much blood between her legs, and thought "I could be like that." She shivered and kicked her horse to keep up.


	2. Your Grace

They had been riding for over a fortnight, off the road and going slow. Sally's grief was becoming more of a dull pain than a dagger to her heart, the fear never left. Having something to do helped, she did the cooking and took over managing their camps. "Highborns," she thought "they can't cook, and don't even know what mother, Seven bless her, taught me about running a house, well the house moves every day, but still." Several times they saw others, usually they avoided them, or traded words and news with refugees, once they met bandits, but the Hound killed them before there was any harm. They taught her to fight with a knife and her fathers ax. The other day she spotted some refugees before the Hound saw them, he just grunted; but she treasured the glimmer of respect in his eyes. No one could say she wasn't carrying her weight. So far, they hadn't slept in a mud hole or had an empty pot.

The Hound and Nan worked well together and could talk about work, and even included her. Otherwise, they preferred not to talk, which was fine with her, but when they did it was "Dog!" and "Wolf-Bitch!" and worse. 

Sally thought they were traveling together by necessity, but for some reason loved nothing more than to hate each other. They said they were going to Eyre, which had not been touched by the war. This morning had been bad. Nan was practicing with her sword when the Hound came over and made fun of it. Soon they were yelling, then Nan stabbed the Hound with her sword, but in the armor, he grabbed her sword and held it to her throat. Then he handed it back and they came to breakfast like nothing had happened. She shook in fear, "If they really go at it, . . . . This can't go on for too long."

 

That night after the dinner blessing, she commented, "If you are father and daughter then I am Queen of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Your Grace" the two said as one with smiles.

"Nan, she would be a better queen better than Cersei." 

"Hound, most any girl would be a better queen than Cersei, I think Sally would be a good queen." That was the first time she had seen them smiling at the same thing.

"You two name high lords and castles, like we talked about the miller and the mill in our village. Calling his wife Hazel the Hag would have gotten my mouth washed out. Your talk about the Queen and King is high treason." 

The hound grumbled, "Doesn't matter what we say about them, Joffery would kill us for fun, the Queen would put our heads on spikes for spite."

"Who are you?"

The two looked at each other, and made some sort of a silent agreement.

"I'm Sandor of House Clegane, called the Hound. Used to be on the Kingsguard. At the Blackwater, I looked at that lake of fire and told Joffery to fuck himself and left." 

Sally asked, "My father said a Clegane was the one destroying the country side for the Lanisters?"

A scowl came over the Hounds face could turn the sun into ice. "DON'T ever mistake me for my fucking brother. I was in gods damned Kings Landing when he was raiding, I didn't have a damn thing to do with it. I had nothing to do with killing that bitch Elia. Nothing! I'd kill his worthless hide and send him to the Seven Hells if I get the chance. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes Ser." she whispered.

"I am not a fucking 'Ser'!"

It was Nan's turn, "Sally, your father spoke of Hoster Tully and the Red Wedding. Lord Tully was my Grandfather, his daughter, Lady Stark, was my mother. I am Arya of House Stark, calling me Nan is safer. I ran out of the Tower of the Hand when the Lanisters attacked and started walking home dressed as a boy. Probably most think me dead. The Hound captured me to ransom to my bother, we got to the Twins just as the killing started. That dog hit me over the head with an ax! Now we are trying to get to my aunt in the Eyre and see if she will pay a ransom. 

"Wolf-bitch, with the flat side of the ax, you were running into the great hall. Sure you would of killed a bunch of Freys but you would have been at the bottom of the pile. And your mother would still be dead."

Nan/Arya said "Sally, now you are one of the damned."

For a while they told her of people in their world. "A village" she thought, "a high born village everyone knows everyone they marry in the village." She could understand it. 

Somehow, Sally was a little more confident of her companions abilities, but there was much more to be scared of than she had thought. "But without them I'm dead."


	3. Blade Flesh and Blood

Chapter 3: Blade and Flesh and Blood

Sally tested using the Hound or Clegane, he paid more attention with Clegane. She tried Nan and Arya and found it did not make any deference.

 

She asked Arya " Why did you pick Nan for a name?"

"You never heard of Queen Nymeria of Dorne?" she responded.

"No tell me."

Over the next few days Arya told of Queen Nymeria. As the trip continued, Sally would tell of the folk lore of the Riverlands, and Arya started on Old Nan's stories.

 

One morning Sally went in to brush to for privacy. Squatting someone jumped her from behind "What do we have here?" it he asked his friends. By reflex she grabbed one of the knives Clegane had her hide and found skin. "You bitch," he yelled but let go, she turned around and drove the knife into his heart. Clegane and Arya came running swords drawn, and found her facing down two others with a work knife, and quickly finished them.

The hound barked "Good work! No telling what else is around let's load the horses and ride!""

She spent that night curled up and shaking while Arya held her.

 

Arya always mumbled something, prayers?, before sleeping. It sounded like a list of names.

The Hound barked "Are you going to name every fucker in Westeros? I want to go to sleep."

Arya answered, "No, just the ones I am going to kill."

"Hate is a way keep you going, there are worse. If we meet my brother maybe both of us can cross a name off our lists. Are you finished?"

Just one more name to go. . . . _The Hound_ "

 

The next day Sally asked Nan. "Are you really going to kill the Hound?"

"I don't know. Most nights I forget his name. He killed my friend Mycah because Joffory told him to. But I charged him with murder when we were with the Brotherhood and he won a trial by combat. And he has been decent since he captured me."

"Arya, two favors, if I do something stupid talk to me, don't put me on your list. And don't kill The Hound until we find someplace safe."

Arya laughed, "Sally you are my friend, I don't know if being my friend is a good thing , but you are."

 

The rest of that ride and into the evening, Sally wrestled in her mind with killing. She had killed two people herself. Arya keeps a list of those she wants to kill. She had never seen Clegane kill anyone who wasn't a bandit, except the old wounded farmer who was begging for "mercy", but he forced the issue several times when he didn't have to. But there was no doubt - he enjoyed killing. Their Septon had said murder was a serious offense against man and the Seven. Was all killing murder. she knew, sooner or later, the question would come back with blade and flesh and blood. Back and forth, she argued with herself.

Finely she decided. "Sally will not be a killer. She will kill to protect herself, and others if need be. She will not look to kill, she will not keep a list, she will not enjoy it. When this is over I will look at the reflection in a pond and like the girl I see."

And she settled off to a quieter sleep than usual.


	4. Women's Things

They continued at a slow pace. The fear was ever present but easier to handle, she knew her companions ability and was developing confidence in her own. It was becoming clearer though her grief that she had no family and likely no friends left alive back home. Just her traveling companions, but they liked good meals.

 

Arya saw Sally go over the supplies counting on her fingers. "Didn't they teach you numbers?" 

Sally snapped, "I know my numbers! Only highborns need paper." Arya started spending a some time teaching her how to keep track of supplies on an old piece of hide.

 

There was a wagon a quarter mile ahead of them. Overloaded with supplies and what the family thought was important to keep. When they got close, they would go off the road to bypass them. Maybe one of the girls would go over and talk if it looked safe. Same as always.

They lost sight of it for a few minutes at dip in the road, when they saw it again the family had weapons out and was facing down some bandits.

Sally looked at Clegane, he nodded to keep going. When they got near Clegane boomed, "What the fuck do we have here!" 

One of the bandits responded, "Just a little fun, they have food, some girls, and maybe some silver. I see you have your own girls, you're welcome to share the food and coin."

"Fuck that shit! You cunts put your weapons up and go!" 

"Who are you to fucking tell us what to do?" 

As Clegane pulled his sword, Sally pulled the short sword Clegane took from a bandit and tried to look mean.

"The fucking Hound, Sandor Clegane!"

The lead bandit changed tone. "Excuse me, this is all a mistake, we're going our way." To his men he said, "I saw him win the melee at Kings Landing. - He can kill us all and not break a sweat!"

As they retreated, Sally started to relax and secure her weapons, she thought, "A good thing about riding with Clegane, those who know him don't want to fight."

The families grandfather said, "Thank you Ser, I was a sergeant in our levies in the Five Penny War, I've forgotten more than I remembered, they would have made short work of us."

Clegane thundered "I am not a fucking Ser!" then more calmly "You remembered enough, these are my daughters Nan and Sally. Let's get moving, girls ride the flanks."

 

Sally was wondering what was with Clegane. They were still riding with the refugee family and he agreed to ride with them for a day or two until they got to their Lord's castle. He'd never even come close to doing that before. She was enjoying it; she liked being with people and hearing their banter.

She found out that evening. She played with the children while dinner was being cooked. She relished a dinner she didn't cook and enjoyed talking with farmers about farm things. Clegane with a low and embarrassed voice asked "Goodwife can you talk to my daughters about women's things? They're getting old enough that they need to know." The wife said "Girls let's go talk and not scare these brave men."

 

Sally found next morning was a rather enjoyable except for Clegane reminding the girls to watch the flanks not the wagon. He was right of course, but that did not make any easier. The wife's instruction last night had eased fears and question both she and Arya had, they both knew Clegane would be useless, he must have realized it himself.

 

One night The Hound yelled "Would you girls stop giggling, half the Riverlands can hear you!" Sally yelled back, "We're girls!" They didn't make any more noise. 

 

At dinner, a week and miles later, squirrel stew for change, Sally asked, "Who is this Sansa you two keep going on about.

Arya chirped up with pride "My sister, she is a real lady!"

Clegane added, "Yea, Little Bird is that, songs and knights and silk dresses."

Sally listened as Arya reminisced of Winterfell and Clegane told of the terror of Kings Landing. When they went to sleep, she cried quietly in jealousy, "This Sansa may not know they are alive, but she has two people who love her like crazy. Everyone who loved me is dead." A little later she mused, "I am a girl. I can make a new family and fill a house with love. Guess I need a husband first."


	5. Like A Real lady

The town was nothing Sally had ever seen before. - Full of noise, smoke, the smells of manure piles and privies. People were running every which way on one task or another. People dressed richer than she could imagine, and poorer than the poorest in her village.

Several groups of refugees had told them the last wagon train into the Vale was going to assemble here before the moon mountain clans and winter snow closed the Bloody Gate.

After seeing to their houses in the stable, they went inside "We want some wine." Clegane ordered, "Where do I find about the wagon train going into the Vale?"

"Here's the wine," the innkeeper replied, "Ser Donnell will be in with the last party out in two or three days and leaving a couple days after that. His man Ser William will be here in the morning to talk to people who want to go with it." 

"OK, we'll have a room with two beds and a hot bath."

Nan said, "Make it two baths." 

"Two silver stags for the room, two for the stable, another two for the baths and dinner and breakfast, drinks are extra." 

Clegane growled "That's robbery!" 

"With the merchants wagons coming in that doubles tomorrow," the innkeeper replied, "and more when Ser Donnell gets in. Sorry to do that but it's my last chance to get real coin until the spring. It looks like a long winter."

Clegane he gave him the money "For tonight."

"Nan," he asked. "Why two baths?" 

"I promised Sally she could share our quarters, she shared the mud holes she gets the hot baths too."

Clegane just grunted.

Servants carried their things up. With two beds, the cramped room was still a palace compared to where they had sleeping for months. 

Sally was in shock. At home a hot bath was a basin of water she heated herself. The inn's servants brought up every thing they needed, poured the hot water into the tubs and loaned them some clean clothes while theirs were washed. The soap had some kind of scent.

"Arya is being a highborn always like this?" 

"No," she laughed "This is an inn they will do this for anyone with the coin and without it a High Lord will go outside to the well. In a small castle, they live much like their small folk and get fancy when they hold court. Second and third children with no inheritance are often poorer than a farmer, a farmer has his farm. My mother was a high lady and always had to look the part, she took a bath every week whether she needed to or not. She would send the servants to bring me back screaming when she wanted me dressed up like a lady, I hated it. Sometimes she would chase me herself and we would both need a bath, I liked that." They finished and combed each other's hair and got dressed.

"Arya, I think it's time to go down."

"I want my riding pants. I am not a lady"

"They're washing your pants. The serving girls loaned these dresses to us. Girls wear dresses, ladies wear fancy dresses. No one will call you a lady." 

As they stared down the stairs, the noise quieted down except for a few whistles as the room stared at them. Arya whispered, "Smile at every one, ignore them, and walk slow." Sally thought, "They're looking at me like I am the Maiden come to earth not just a farmer's daughter. This is fun!"

"Anyone touches my daughters" the Hound yelled, "I will have their fucking head!" 

As they came to the Hounds table the room came alive again. "Nan" he laughed, "You came down those stairs like your sister, like a real lady. I thought you did not like acting like a lady."

"I don't, I know how, its stupid!"

A tall women came over, dressed as a knight with a gangly boy in tow. "Ser, I am Brienne of Tarth, this is my squire Podrick Payne. Seems your daughters and myself are the only girls who don't work here. May we join you?"

The girls said "yes" as the hound was saying "I am not a Ser." 

After they were chatting a while, Sally asked, "M'Lady, what's with your squire, hasn't he ever seen girls before?"

"He has, but his brain went to mush when he saw you on the stairs, he'll be more useless than normal for a month"

When some music started, Sally pulled Podrick out to dance, which had every one laughing. She didn't care "I'm dancing with a real boy who thinks I'm pretty, not my father or a cousin put up to it!"

All night long more travelers and locals drifted in. Mostly families a few Brothers of the faith but some men who looked as rough as Clegane.

Clegane, Brienne and Arya talked about news and innocuous topics for a few hours. The pass to the Iron Gates will soon be closed for the winter, Joffrey is dead, Tomen is King. Sansa Stark had been forced to marry the Imp, but they disappeared, accused of killing the Joffrery. Every port between Gulltown and Kings landing was closed by winter. When Sally and Pod sat down to rest it sounded like the Hound and Briene were trying to take each other's measure without giving any thing up. Arya did not seem happy with the conversation.

On the floor again, Sally heard yelling and tuned to their table - ten or twelve men were charging it with blades drawn.

Clegane and Lady Brienne shoved the table at them, they and Arya came out fighting. Sally and Pod drew weapons and came at the bandits from the back. Sally killed at least one and stabbed several more as did Podrick. 

When it stopped, there were there ten dead bandits and one with Brienne's sword at his throat. "Why?" she demanded. "There are a hundred silver stags on the Hound's head." Brienne gave her sword a push and there were eleven dead bandits

Pod yelled, "The Hound is down!"


	6. Protector of Orphans

Pod yelled, "The Hound is down!"

Out cold but breathing, several cuts and a twice broken leg with blood flowing freely. Sally was there first, trying to stop the bleeding. "He is going to take me to a safe place" she thought, "I would be dead how many times? He has to live." Arya was helping Lady Brienne put the room in order, they'd ridden together for to long to fool Sally, she was just as dismayed.

Pod started to set up a tourniquet. One of the Brothers of the faith came over "I am a healer I'll take this wound you tend the others?

The Brother called for help to set the bone before Clegane awoke, which woke him up screaming. The bleeding stopped and the brother released the tourniquet "He'll hold for a while try to keep him still and drunk."

Sally found the next few hours hectic and confused. Lady Brienne took charge, when her size, voice, and manner could not command; a tap the hilt of her sword was enough. They got Clegane into a bed in a downstairs room and eventually their things followed. 

"Girls stay in the room with the Brother "Brienne commanded," and tend to the Hound. Keep that door shut except for Pod and I." They heard noise for a long while, after it quieted down, the Lady and Podrick came back. "Pod you have the first watch wake Sally in three hours for the next." Pod sat where he could cover the door, Sally checked Clegane and sat next to Pod. They talked softly for a while and then just sat leaning on each other as she drifted into a sleep that had not been that fitful in months.

 

"Podrick Payne! Your useless!" Lady Brienne barked, as she kicked him, "Meet a pretty girl and you forget how to stand watch! Sally, you traveled with the Hound for how long, you should know better! We will expect better of both of you today." Arya, the brother, and the Hound were laughing. When Sally looked at Lady Brienne, she seemed to have a grin. 

"Sally go to the kitchen and get us our breakfasts and order up enough food for three days, here is a purse. Be sure to take your weapons." 

Sally went to the kitchen and ordering the food when she was accosted by two serving girls, "You ruined our dresses! We want ten coppers each."

 

As they were eating there was a loud knock on the door, and they heard the innkeepers' yell, "The Lord's Constable is here and wants to talk to you." 

Brienne looked to be sure that every one was ready to fight, "Pod, open the door." The Constable came in with his sword sheathed and every one started to relax.

"I am Ser Jon, the Lord's Constable for this town. I already know what happened; you're not in trouble with me. Glad to be rid of that scum. But you owe the innkeeper for damages. Tell me who are and why your here."

"I am Lady Brienne of Tarth, Podrick is my squire. I was in the service of Lady Stark and promised to be sure her children were safe. We think her daughter Sansa might be in the Vale, it is the best guess we have. Met the Hound last night, he gone north to check on some children of his and thinks the Vale is a safe place for them to settle. We are looking to go with Ser Donnel's train."

"Do not say any thing about the Starks around here, or the town will fill up with Lanister men at arms. I want the Hound out of town by nightfall, or I will have to place him under arrest. I want the rest of you out of here by the time Ser Donnel leaves, with his train or not. We have too many people and too few supplies to invite trouble."

The Brother spoke up. "This patient is under the sanctuary of the Seven. You will do nothing to hurt him. I will go find my brothers and start to Quiet Isle today."

"Lady Brienne, if you would come with me. I will introduce you to Ser William to see about joining the train."

Brienne said, "Sally come with me."

 

They followed Ser Jon to the main room, a knight was arguing with a group of small folk. Their leader said, "You said you won't take individuals we have formed a company, we will follow your rules.

"Ivan," Ser William explained," It is not that simple, if you come with us I want to get you there alive, four or five days is not enough to get you ready. You will just get your people killed." 

Ser Jon interjected. "Ivan I want your people out of town soonest, we will barely be able to feed our own over the winter, you have to leave. Ser William, this is Lady Brienne of Tarth, she and her companions would like to go to the Vale. If she takes charge of organizing them, maybe they will be ready to go, or in better shape to go somewhere else."

"Lady Brienne," Ser William said, "I do not need unattached free riders, you must join one of the trader companies or get these people ready. I don't think it can be done, you're free to try, but Ser Donnel will decide."

Brienne grinned, "People have been telling me I can't do things all my life; and I have been doing them anyway. Let me have talk with Ivan and his council, I will tell you what we decide.

 

Sally and Arya looked at Clegane lying in the Brother's wagon. What ever his mood he had been a big presence, the anchor she depended on since her father was killed. She may be a farmer's daughter but he always treated her with his idea of respect, sometimes like the father he pretended to be. Now he was being hauled away like cargo to a monastery! 

"Clegane, ' she said," I will pray to the Seven for you, our septon said that a protector of orphans is doubly blessed, I know the Seven will do right by you."

Trying to growl, "What orphans did I protect?"

"Me; and Nan."

"And my sister" Arya added.

"Well I guess I'll only go to the sixth hell! Sally you cook well, you carried your weight. Wolf-bitch, I wish I'd never met you, no reward could be worth this, not sure I would have made it this far without you... 'Daughters,' both of you go with the lady, she will get you to a safe place and watch over you."

Brother said, "We need to be off, may the Seven bless and keep you."

 

As they watched the wagon disappear, Lady Brienne said, "Pod, girls we have wagon train to organize."

Arya stated, "I am not going!"


	7. Starting Over

As they watched the wagon disappear, Lady Brienne said, "Pod, girls we have wagon train to organize."

Arya stated, "I am not going!"

"Why?!" Brienne asked with astonishment. 

"You work for the Lannisters I do not believe you about my mother. I want to go to my brother Jon, if I'm in the Vale I probably can't leave until winters over."

"Arya, I promised your mother! You will be safer if we travel together. If we don't find your sister in the Vale we will go to Wall and see your brother."

"M'lady, " Sally broke in, "Arya and Clegane promised to protect me if I did the cooking and carried my weight. They have always kept their promise, I will keep mine. Arya, didn't your father say the pack that stays together survives and the lone wolf dies? I will go with you either way but I think we should go with Lady Brianne."

"He did. That's why I have to go to Jon. I am leaving. Lady Brienne I do not believe you, but I release you from any vows you made my mother about me, if you keep our promise to Sally. Sally it is best you go with her, no one wants to kill you because of your father; I won't see a safe place for a long time."

"Arya, I can't stop you, I will keep your promises to Sally. You can always come to Tarth, or send a message as Nymeria or Arya. I'll do what I can."

Sally gave Arya a hug, "I will miss you, when I get a home you always have a place to sleep and a place at my table".

"Sally I'll miss you to and you always have place in my home"

Sally watched Arya ride off in dismay. Her last friend was leaving. Brienne and Pod seemed trustworthy, more so than she first thought Clegane and Arya, but she was alone again, a farm girl with no farm, no family, no home. Clegane had said she would be dead in a week on her own.

 

That evening the council was assembled with the company sitting behind them.

Lady Brienne was speaking. "Thank you Podrick for reporting on the condition of the wagons and animal's.

"Sally what did you find checking the provisions?" 

Sally stood and looked out; She had never spoken to so many people. "M'lady, members of the council, good people; Lady Brienne had me go though the provisions to see what we have and what we need. We have a weeks food for a two week trip, two wagons have enough, three have two days." Checking her notes she went on though the details by type and wagon. She was asked a barrage of questions some hostile. Lady Brienne spoke up "Sally did what I told her, she did it well, if you have a problem with that see me." Sally felt a wave of relief that she wasn't being left out to hang. Finally, Ivan's wife, who represented the women on the council, waved for acknowledgment.

"Goodwife," Sally said

"Sally, thank you, we know what we have and need to do"

Sally sat down with a wave of relief.

 

Afterwards, Brienne talked to them as Sally warmed them up some soup. "You both did well, remember it is the council who makes decisions, we give them information and advice and carry them out. Hard and unpopular decisions will accepted better if they come from the council. Sally let me see your notes. Where did you learn to write?"

"Arya taught me enough to keep track of supplies, I had to make up some marks, I didn't know the right marks."

"Well done, this soup is good too. Podrick, you don’t have to do the cooking.

“Two of us will split the watch each night, and one gets a full nights sleep. Pod you are up first, Sally gets to sleep in. We will be up an hour and a half before dawn, you will need the sleep."

Sally tossed and turned. She missed her father. She missed Arya's list and Clegane's snoring. She thought, "I am a farm girl, I can do the cooking and keep the camp, they taught me a little about defending myself. I think the lady wants me to be a sergeant or girl at arms or something. I'm not a high born." Finally, Pod came off watch and lay down near her and she went to sleep.


	8. A Girl at Arms

Sally found the next few days a rush of organized confusion. The council organized the farmers, and put them work. Much harder work than they would have taken from Lady Brienne. Repairing wagons, selling what couldn't be taken, buying supplies, and training farmers to fight. Lady Brienne was every bit as tough as Clegane, except she could smile, sometimes with a smile fiercer than Clegane's scowl, and she called people useless rather than cunts. 

The first night, Lady Brienne suggested to the council they should practice in camp like they were on the road. Up and armed an hour before dawn, ready to meet the surprise dawn attack. After dawn, the wagons were prepared to move. Then an hour of weapons training and drill. After which hot soup and a cold breakfast. Finally, it was time for the days work to begin. The first morning was a little disorganized the second was better, on the third Sally saw Lady Brienne smile when she thought no one was looking.

 

Lady Brienne was starting to teach the young girls how to defend themselves. The girls were scoffing at Breinne's teaching "Were girls, how can we beat a warrior?" As arranged, Sally walked in front of Pod who grabbed at her, and froze when Sally put a knife next to an artery. "

Brienne explained, "People don't expect a girl to fight. You have one free hit, use it well. It will give you the time or run or for help to come. Sally." 

"Lady Brienne is right or I would be dead. Listen to her!"

 

Sally only got see Pod for a few snatches every day, but they were getting to know each other. If he was sometimes clumsy, she saw his dedication and willingness to work and learn. She told him "Pod, your like me, slow to talk about important feelings. Any thing you tell me goes next to my heart and I will treasure it. I won't repeat it." She hoped he saw something more than a pretty face. He said she was pretty, but she wasn't a high born girl with her own maid.

 

On the third day Lady Brienne asked Sally to see her. "My Lady, Good Wife, you sent for me." 

"Yes, Sally" Ivan's wife said. "A number of the women have been talking and we wanted to check with you before we propose it to the Council. The small children are getting in the way, but the trip is nothing if don't get them to Vale safely. We thought we could take one of the wagons redistribute it's cargo and put all little ones on it where they will be protected and out of the way."

"Goodwife, that sounds like a good idea, why tell me?

"Because we want you take charge of it. A number of the mothers, refused to agree unless you were protecting the children."

"I am honored. but I'm a farm girl, when my father was killed and I would have died if I stayed there, I agreed to go with some highborns to cook. I've leaned a little; I'm not a girl at arms, you want some one more experienced!"

Lady Brienne said, "Sally, I am confident. Clegane and Nan spoke highly of you, you've done well. I think they taught you better than you know. I would not have agreed if I had any doubts."

Ivan's wife added, "That is why they want you, you're farm people, like us, but you have learned how to be, as you say, a "girl at arms." Two of the older children from the family that owns the wagon will be with you to drive the animals and Widow Sara will go with you. She is too old to walk that far but she has kept small children wrapped around her thumb forever."

Briene added, "There will always be a couple of the men or older boys along as guards."

Looking doubtful, Sally said, "If the council approves I will do my best."

 

"Goodwife," Sally greeted Ivan's wife, as she was starting her watch, "Can I help you?"

"I came to see how you are doing; we just put a lot on you."

"I'm scared. Well, I've been scared since my father died. But this is different, it's not just me - I'm scared that I will fail the children."

"Sally, I know, I've had that fear since my first was born. It's been much worse since the war started. Make the fear keep you alert; don't let it overwhelm you. We wouldn't want someone who wasn't scared for the children. You'll do fine. So tell me about Podrick?" 

With a smile, she chatted with her about boys' men and things for a while.


	9. Bandits would be over you by now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally and Pod sat sharpening their weapons.
> 
> Brienne commented, "I don't get it, most people wash up after they clean and sharpen their weapons, you two washed up first

Sally looked at a sea of children, their parents standing behind them.

Ivan spoke, “Children, this is Miss Sally. You will travel with her and Widow Sarah, there will always be some of the men around to protect you, but you will work the wagon, she will teach you something about defending yourselves, this is the best way to be traveling. Miss Sally.”

"My name is Sally, I come from a farm by Fairmarket. When our farm was burned, I had to learn some new things. We are taking this wagon to the Vale, there is much to learn and do. We'll try to find a little time for fun to. . . .”

The first day was spent being sure they all knew about the animals and the wagon. The children were to young too be really expert but between them one or another knew everything, she let the children teach each other. Widow Sarah watched and called for a rest period whenever the kids were getting tired or Sally was getting to intense.

Widow Sarah found some candy and in the afternoon Sally had races to see who could limber and unlimber the wagon the fastest.

"Children, this is the last night with your families, see you tomorrow after breaking fast. We had fun today, tomorrow, we learn to fight and live like we will on the road. "

She cooked a dinner for Pod and Lady Brienne. Brienne said “This will probably be our last time to talk before we leave. Sally you have your wagon, Pod, I want you to be the eyes in the back of my head, try to solve problems when you see them, get me or Ivan if you can’t.” They had a long discussion of the mechanics of moving a train of wagons, and where things could go wrong. 

When they finished, Sally asked, “Why is everyone calling me Miss Sally, I'm just three and ten?”

Brienne grinned “When you took an adult responsibility, you get what goes with it.”

Sally swallowed hard, “I remember when I thought being a grown up would be fun, nobody to tell you what to, and run off and play whenever you want. No one told me!”

Brienne and Pod laughed. Sally said, “I won't let them down, but we when we get there I'm plain Sally your cook.”

“Well then,” Brienne smiled, “Pod won't poison me by accident.”

 

"Today we learn how to protect ourselves, yes Janie"

"Miss Sally, I'm a girl, we are children; how can we fight?"

"Janie, no one expects a girl to fight back, you get one free hit because they don't expect it," she thought 'Well that is what Clegane and Lady Brienne said' "make it count and you got a chance to scream, run or make a second hit. Have a knife or spear in your hand and you got a better chance. If you work together even better. Just long enough for the men to come and fight."

She ran them through the basics the Hound taught her. After an hour, she ran a little contest, boys against the girls, the girls got the candy. "Boys your useless!” she screamed. “The girls listened to what I said and did it, you thought you knew everything and didn't listen, listen or let the girls will beat you. Pod, they are useless. Can you put some sense in their heads? Girls come over here with me." She taught them how to hide a knife where they could get it and use it.

At mid-afternoon, she got them together, "You got a good start today. Boys see to the horses. Girls get a meal going. Every night we will have one of your families as a guest. Tonight, it is Ivan and his family, you can ask him all the questions you want."

When the children were off on their tasks, Widow Sarah asked, “Miss Sally, I'm not an expert, but they looked a little rough?”

Sally replied, “They learned the basics it’s not measter science. All they need is to be drilled every day for a month or three until it is part of them. My muscles and bones are sore remembering. Hopefully all they need is to give a good bluff or buy a couple seconds for help to come.”

“Sally they're precious, be tough and fair, I'll call it when they need a break.”

 

As she saying that, Sir Donnel arrived with the wagon train out of the Vale.

 

 

The council and company sat as usual but the tension was high. Sir Donnel was present and they needed to convince him to take them to the Vale.

Ivan stood, "Ser Donnel, we would like to go to the Vale with your train. As Ser William told us we have organized ourselves into a company, Lady Brienne has trained us to defend ourselves."

"Ivan, why do you want to go to the Vale?"

"We have been burned and starved off our farms we have been in fear for our families too long, we understand there is peace in the Vale, we can build a safe place for our families!”

Ser Donnell said "Ser William, do you think they are ready?"

"Ser Donnell they have done much better than I expected. Lady Brienne trained them well. They won't be a drag on the train and can protect themselves from small raids, not a full-scale battle. Some of them will not make it."

"Lady Brienne?"

"As good time allowed. They'll do."

"Ivan, we will have to fight and some of you will be hurt and likely killed. My Mother, Lady Waynwood, has a few empty farms and she asked me to find people for them. It is late in the season to start a farm but she will see you have what you need. If you still want to go we leave the day after tomorrow, an hour after sun up."

 

Sally screamed "Children! Get up! Get your knives like I told you yesterday. Bandits would be over you by now!" An hour before daylight, like the other wagons were getting up and ready. With a little more shouting she at least had the children up and half alert.

"Miss Sally" Janie asked "Why do we have to get up before dawn?"

"On my father’s farm, we were always up before dawn, your farm was different?" Janie was sheep faced for at least a minute.

Dinner with Ivan the previous night had gone well. He and his wife answered their question like old pros at explaining things to small children, but after six of their own that was easy. More importantly, rather than what they said was their presence and manner convinced the children that they were important, and that they and their parents had confidence in Sally.

 

The day was spent with final preparations and drilling what they had learned. Ivan's wife left the children with Pod for couple hours and called Sally to help her go over the supply inventories.

“Sally I think we have enough to get there and a little more. I can keep a farmhouse in my head this company is just two big without your “marks. I'm glad you came along.”

 

 

Sally and Pod sat sharpening their weapons. They had juggled schedules all day to have some time together. 

 

"M'Lady" Sally greeted as Brienne came over with a grin.

Brienne commented, "I don't get it, most people wash up after they clean and sharpen their weapons, you two washed up first." Sally just smiled at her. Pod started to stumble some excuses, but stopped when Sally put her hand on his arm. 

"Remember, we hit the road to tomorrow early, don't stay up to late. And I know you two, be sure to say something to each other."

Sally looked at him and thought "Quiet people don't talk; they do." and leaned over and kissed a surprised Pod on the lips.

Her wagon erupted:

"Ick!"  
"Yea!"  
"Miss Sally's has a boyfriend!"


End file.
